Adormecida Eternamente
by Lily Marauder
Summary: Ela se fora cedo demais... E antes que eu pudesse reparar o quanto era importante para mim. Songfic continuação de 24 Hours... Sirius pensa em Marlene, música: She Falls Asleep Mcfly Dedicada a BB e Mi!


_**Adormecida... Eternamente**_

_Por Belle Lolly  
(Em Homenagem à **Belle Belle** e **Mi-chan**)_

_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you  
Ela adormece e tudo em que ela pensa é você  
She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you  
Ela adormece e tudo com que ela sonha é você  
When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you  
Quando ela está adormecida o ar que ela respira é para você  
And why she wants to live  
E porque ela quer viver...  
She's not got that much more to give  
Ela não tem tanto mais assim para oferecer_

O céu não estava estrelado... Isso eu me lembro muito bem... As estrelas estavam de luto... Assim como tudo de belo que havia nesse mundo... Ela havia ido, e não sequer um adeus eu pudera dizer para ela. Eu me lembro que estava caminhando tranqüilamente por Hogsmeade um tempo antes... Lá eu a encontrara... Quase abandonada no bar... Tomando uma cerveja amanteigada e sonhando acordada como sempre fazia. Sequer reparou quando eu me aproximei e cobri seus olhos... Ela sempre estava disposta a me ouvir... Ela sempre estava ali, para mim... E somente para mim... Como um belo anjo que me guiava e fortalecia sempre... E agora eu temo pelo que irá acontecer... Já que meu amado anjo não pode sequer sorrir para mim mais...  
De nada adianta agora eu tentar organizar meus pensamentos e me acalmar... De nada adianta agora eu tentar lutar contra tudo de ruim que há em mim... Se eu não consegui salvá-la... De que adianta mais alguma coisa? Eu tentei lutar contra tudo o que eu sou desde o principio... Mas não adianta! Eu não pude salvá-la... Eu a vi morrer, diante de meus olhos... Eu a vi _sorrir_ para mim de forma mais doce... Eu a vi murmurar meu nome como ultimo suspiro... Eu vi... Eu tentei... Eu não consegui.

_She sits alone, on her phone  
Ela senta sozinha, ao telefone  
And she's calling about a broken home  
E ela está ligando sobre um lar partido  
And i don't know what i should say cause she's crying  
E eu não sei o que eu deveria falar porque ela está chorando  
And feels as though she's thrown it all away  
E sente que apesar de ter jogado tudo fora  
She won't last another day  
Ela não vai durar mais outro dia_

Eu me lembro que era um dia calmo, afinal de contas... E a noite prometia ser mais calma ainda... Eu não percebera que estávamos em guerra... Eu ainda não percebera o quanto havia para perder... Eram quase meia-noite quando o aparelho que ela me dera no natal começou a vibrar. Era um aparelho trouxa, que nós usávamos para poder nos falar, sem sermos interceptados pelos Comensais... Era uma coisa pequena... E eu lembro de estranhar tantas vezes ouvir a sua voz doce sair dele... A mágica Trouxa era como chamávamos... E eu me lembro que justo nesse dia havia algo estranho... Eu ouvia os soluços dela... Ela sabia que havia algo errado... No fundo ela sabia...  
Ela me dizia tudo muito rápido... Algo sobre seu pai estar estranho, sobre sua mãe ter desconfiado de alguma maldição e ela ter ido para a casa deles... E que ela precisava de ajuda. Pois algo _realmente_ estava errado. E ela sabia, que afinal de contas, não haveria mais solução.  
Eu achei no momento que não era nada demais... Que era somente uma briga entre os pais... Que ela ficaria bem no dia seguinte... E continuei a fazer o que estava fazendo: Me divertir. E o alarme tocou... E no momento em que tocou, eu soube... Era tarde demais... Ainda tentei correr... Procurar impedir alguma coisa de feri-la... Os Comensais que ainda estavam por lá pagaram um preço bem caro por ela, mas não caro o suficiente...

_You're climbing the stairs, unaware that she's hurting  
__Você está subindo as escadas, sem saber que ela está machucada  
Bad and lying very still on the floor by the door  
gravemente e deitada imóvel no chão à porta  
But it's locked and she was hoping  
Mas está trancada e ela estava esperando  
You would come back for more  
Que você fosse retornar por mais  
But it's too late to realize you've made mistakes  
Mas é tarde demais para perceber que você cometeu erros_

E eu corri... Meu coração aos pulos... E a porta estava fechada, enfim. Mas eu sabia... No fundo eu sabia que não queria encontrar o outro lado, enquanto uma pequena parte de mim ainda rezava, mesmo sem saber para quem, procurando entender porque estava sendo tão injusto. Não era justo com _ela_... Quantas vezes eu a deixara de lado, quase esquecendo-me dela? Quantas vezes eu voltei para seus braços, quando tudo o que eu encontrava ao meu redor era tristeza? Quantas vezes ela estivera lá? Só ouvindo... Só sentindo?  
Arrombei a porta, tentando me controlar. Ela estava lá... Quieta, em sua cama. Adormecida... Para sempre. Eu sabia que não adiantava tentar acordá-la. Tão calma e pura, deitada imóvel no chão. A varinha distante, os cabelos bagunçados. Um pequeno corte no rosto impecável. Cai ao seu lado, sem saber exatamente como tocá-la sem profanar seu sono. Nem chorar eu conseguia... Tão delicada.  
Lembro-me de James chegar correndo, e me encontrar ali... Apenas olhando-a... Ele sabia que não adiantava dizer nada... Fazer nada... Ela se fora, rápido demais, levando tudo o que eu tinha.

_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you  
Ela adormece e tudo em que ela pensa é você  
She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you  
Ela adormece e tudo com que ela sonha é você  
When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you  
Quando ela está adormecida o ar que ela respira é para você  
And why she wants to live  
E porque ela quer viver...  
She's not got that much more to give  
Ela não tem tanto mais assim para oferecer_

Os dias que se passaram foram muito rápidos... O funeral, triste, o enterro... Os piores momentos de minha vida... Que me fizeram parar para pensar... Eu a deixara ir... Eu não lutara por ela... Talvez se eu tivesse ao menos tentado... Mas sabia que de nada adiantava agora chorar... Eu precisava continuar...  
E então o destino foi de novo cruel comigo... Lily me levou uma das poucas coisas que sobrara de Lene, nas palavras dela: "Ela iria querer que você ficasse com isso". Eu fiquei durante muito tempo apenas olhando para o diário de capa amassada que ela me entregava. Provavelmente Lene nunca iria querer que eu ficasse com o diário... Sequer me deixara chegar perto dele no colégio... Porque Lily me entregava de forma tão misteriosa?  
Por fim, quase duas semanas depois que ele me fora entregue, eu finalmente o abrira... E finalmente eu pudera entender um pouco de tudo o que se passara entre nós... Um amor tão profundo que não saberia descrever... Quanto tempo perdemos fingindo que aquilo não existia? Mas agora não havia como voltar atrás... Ela se fora, e com ela tudo o que eu tinha... Chorei, como a muito não chorava naquela noite.

_Please save me  
__Por favor me salve  
__I've been waiting,  
Eu tenho esperado  
__Been waiting for too long  
Esperado por tempo demais_

E o tempo passou... Quantas mortes eu não presenciei? Quanto sofrimento não tive? A vida me levou as coisas mais preciosas que eu tinha... Lene, Lily, James... Fui afastado de todos, paguei por crimes que não cometi e que, apesar de tudo, me sinto culpado... Se eu tivesse sido o fiel, se eu tivesse levado a sério o telefonema... São coisas que aconteceram e que não posso mudar... Eu não sei mais o que fazer... Os anos que passei preso podem ter sido um inferno, mas pior é saber o quanto os fiz sofrer... Quantas pessoas pagarão pelos erros que cometo? Até quando eu terei que carregar esses fardos? Por que tudo não acaba logo?  
Eu pensei sim em acabar com tudo, várias e várias vezes... Mas nem para isso eu tive coragem... A verdade é que eu sou sim um maldito _Black_... Um traidor, um maldito... E eu teria me deixado ficar apodrecendo se não houvesse coisas mais importantes... Porque apesar de tudo, eu tenho uma missão aqui... Como _ela_ escrevera na última página do diário, momentos antes de se ir... "S_e minha missão está terminada, não haverá nada a fazer. Mas se houvesse um último momento de alegria que eu pudesse compartilhar, esse sim eu guardaria em minha memória, eternamente"_. Ela ainda está comigo, afinal... Mesmo eu tendo feito tudo o que eu fiz...

_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you  
Ela adormece e tudo em que ela pensa é você  
She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you  
Ela adormece e tudo com que ela sonha é você  
When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you  
Quando ela está adormecida o ar que ela respira é para você  
And why she wants to live  
E porque ela quer viver...  
She's not got that much more to give  
Ela não tem tanto mais assim para oferecer_

Eu pensei em tantas coisas... De como seria meus ultimos momentos... Mas nunca imaginei a verdade... O que realmente me aconteceu naqueles pequenos instantes em que o véu me tragava para seu horizonte de mistérios, quase não me lembro... Mas de uma coisa, nunca me esquecerei... Ela estava lá. Linda, vestida como um anjo... Na verdade eu já imaginava isso... E Lily e James sorriam, cumplices. Era um doce reencontro... E só então eu pudera tentar sorrir mais uma vez... E dessa vez sem me preocupar em sofrer de novo.

_Please save me  
I've been waiting_

_DA ÚLTIMA PÁGINA DO DIARIO DE LENE._

_"Existem momentos doces, e momentos amargos... Mas não com o intuito de nos fazer sofrer... Pois é somente com os momentos amargos que nos podemos realmente dar valor aos doces._

_A vida tantas vezes nos parece injusta, que não paramos para analizar se quem é injusto não somos nós, afinal de contas._

_Eu sei que meu fim está próximo... Sei tanto como sei que tudo valeu a pena... Não que eu não tenha nada para mudar, pois há muitas coisas que eu queria que fossem diferentes...Mas para tudo há um motivo, não é mesmo? E se minha missão está terminada, não haverá nada a fazer. Mas se houvesse um último momento de alegria que eu pudesse compartilhar, esse sim eu guardaria em minha memória, eternamente. _

_Eu posso dizer ao menos uma última coisa: Amei, sofri e aprendi... A verdade mais doce, é aquela que nos faz chorar no começo._

_Talvez um dia eu e Sirius nos reencontremos... Se isso acontecer, seja em um momento de alegria, ou de tristeza, seja no inferno, seja no paraíso, então eu poderei lhe dizer enfim tudo. Mas sofro, pouco, por não ter podido dizer agora... Minha mente se enche de perguntas sobre como teria sido, mas também sabe que ao menos eu estive _lá_ para ele. E que não serei esquecida._

_O amor é sim uma bela flor. E você sempre acabará encontrando um espinho. Mas ao menos poderá sentir o perfume e a maciez das pétalas uma vez que seja."_

_**FIM**_

_**Notas da Autora:**_

Uma fic escrita de madrugada, deve estar cheia de erros, sorry... Mas a verdade é que eu devia mostrar a continuação de 24 Hours... E nada melhor que uma com o Sirius... Sobre onde ele estava na outra, abro o jogo: Ele estava se divertindo por ai... Hauahsuauasuaushu, Cruel, eu?

Bem, beijinhos especiais:

**Eduardo (Que me atura sempre, e agora ateh na net), Annye, Lucius, Mamys (Verdade), Gábi (que sempre tem uma palavra doce) e Mamys Mylla (Minha inspiração para a Lene... Sempre) E toda minha familia de 'carne e osso' que estão me dando toda a força agora na faculdade. Minha familia de internet, com beijos especiais para Leka, Dressa, Camis, Cah, Marie, Priscilla e Mih, minhas lindas filhas de net.**

Fiquem com os anjos... Amodoru todos vocês!

E deixem REVIEW!

Beijos,

Belle Lolly Perversa-Black Winchester.

26 – 05 -2006 (00:49 da manhã)


End file.
